True Intentions
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: Prequel to my story, "Don't Listen to the Drums, Lizzie-Beth". They had used him like a puppet, they have taken over his body. They used him as a weapon to install fear into the hearts of his friends and family. But he crosses the line when they hurt with his best friend, the Doctor. Alternate ending to End of Time. One-shot. R&R


**Title: My True Intention**

**Summary: Prequel to my story, "Don't Listen to the Drums, Lizzie-Beth". They had used him like a puppet, they have taken over his body. They used him as a weapon to install fear into the hearts of his friends and family. But he crosses the line when they hurt with his best friend, the Doctor. Alternate ending to End of Time. R&amp;R**

* * *

"No, no, please no." The Master repeated as he cradled his wife's charred head gently. He truly did love her, but the drums, those blasted drums, they took control. He could still feel it ebbing at his strong will. Any second now, he would be their puppet once more. He had promised himself, like the Doctor, to help peace reign free. His name was a promise to every race, every single piece of life; and yet, he still failed. And the proof was his love's deathly cold body.

"I love you." He whispered as the drums took control once again, beating its continuous and plain tune. It drove him mad with anger as he ran from the scene, leaving a pitch black shadow of death in his wake.

* * *

"Get out of the way." The Master commanded as fury rushed through his very being. How DARE they even think of using him, using him to kill the innocent and destroy and burn. Rage coursed through his veins as he shot the man that attempted to kill his friend, no, his brother and killed his wife. They had hurt him, tortured him even. And it pissed him off even more when that foolish "Lord President" threatened the Doctor.

"No. More." He growled out through gritted teeth as he shot another blue blast at the President. "YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!" The Master screamed as his skin turned transparent and allowed his blue skeleton to show. Suddenly, the white light engulfed the Council, narrowly missing the Master in the process.

The Doctor panted as he leaned against a table. "Wha-How?" The Master smiled brightly at him, saluting him in the process. The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably as the Master let a free and joyful laugh.

"I can't believe it, I'm free!"

The Doctor grinned. "About time. All we had to do was shoot a machine. Who knew?" The Master just couldn't stop grinning. After everything, he was finally free.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

The Master stiffened as he clutched his ears. "No, it's over, it has to be." The Doctor watched him with worry lining his expression.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

"Um, can one of you please let me out?" The two Time Lords looked at the old man inside the chamber.

"Oh, thank the stars." The Doctor said breathlessly as Wilfred showed him the door, which refused to open. The Doctor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his screwdriver.

"You can't use your sonic, the smallest touch will flood the chambers with deadly radiation and kill Wilfred." The Master said stopping him. "We need someone to activate it from the inside."

Wilfred nodded. "Just leave me in here, I'm an old man. I'm meant to go soon anyway."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm the best choice. I still have enough energy to regenerate."

Unknown to them, the Master had made his way to the chamber already. "Get out." He said, giving Wilfred his death glare and causing him to move outside immediately.

"Master, please." The Doctor begged as the Master pushed the button. "Let me do it."

The Master smirked confidently. "And let my little brother take all the credit? Not on your nelly." He flipped a lever. "And Doctor?" He asked looking at the man with tear-streaked lines that easily stood out from his ashen face. "_Eamus_." The Master fell to his knees as he howled in pain. He shook as his muscles spasmed and stopped. Thirty seconds of slow, painful torture.

The Doctor rushed over and opened the door with ease. "Oh, now you open." He threw the Master's arm over his shoulder as he helped him to his TARDIS, leaving Wilfred at his daughter's house on the way. "It's okay Master, we're almost there, stay with me."

As soon as they reached the TARDIS, the Master started to glow. "Doctor?" The Oncoming Storm knelt by the Master. "I want my memory wiped. As soon as I regenerate, wipe my memory and give me away."

The Doctor gaped at him. "What?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, I just got you back, I can't."

The Master looked up at him. "Please." He whispered as a bright golden light shot out from him and filled the TARDIS.

* * *

"Hey there Lizzie-Beth." The Doctor cooed as a baby with a full head of brown hair crawled around the TARDIS. He was just finishing up a letter as he wrote down the Master's new name. Elizabeth Jennifer, he chose, after his wife, Queen Elizabeth the First, in hope that the Master's regeneration would follow in her footsteps to become compassionate, stubborn, regal, intelligent and powerful. It definitely suited her, because right now, little Elizabeth was determined to explore the TARDIS, which obviously enjoyed having another Time Lady on board. The Doctor smiled, thinking back to when he had his daughters. They were exactly like this, especially his youngest Jenny, who only lived for a day. Elizabeth was so curious, exploring every crevice and pushing any button that her stubby little hands can find. He made a promise that day, to take Elizabeth as his companion and show her all the wonders of the galaxies, show her everything beyond the stars, save planets and rescue civilizations. And she would honestly love to explore them all, just like Jenny, who died believing in a new and beautiful world. And he would take her to every single place she wanted to go, and fulfilling his promise to his generated daughter. The universe will remember her name, declaring her a heroine among the stars. But she would reject it and saw she was just an ordinary girl.

After all, the Master's true intention was truly to just explore.

* * *

**Review and please read my other story!**


End file.
